conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hongsprokk
Hongsprokk Hongsprokk (sometimes written as Hoŋsprokk) is a West Germanic language spoken in the fictional country of Hongland. The primary speakers of the tongue are the native Honglings and the immigrant Nigerians. Hongsprokk shares a lot of vocabulary with German and English and many of the loan words are from French, English, and Spanish. =Basic Grammar= Hongsprokk follows a similar sentence structure as English. Thus "Þa Bo geschlages on piñatem" translates to "The boy hit the piñata." Hongsprokk, like Latin, is an inflectional language and has complex declensions for nouns. Hongsprokk relies on word order for meaning, however. Also, subjects are always capitalized in sentences! Concerning the declining of a noun, there are three independent declensions. The first is for feminine words such as gürl and frow, the second for masculine words like bo and man, and the last is for neuter words like kinde and messer. gürl, gürlen 1st declension "girl" nominative: gürl, gürlen genitive: gürl's, gürlen's accusative: gürlem, gürlenem ablative: gürle, gürlen bo, boes 2nd declension "boy" nominative: bo, boes genitive: bo's, boes's accusative: boem, boesem ablative: boe, boei kinde, kinderen 3rd declension "child" nominative: kinde, kinderen genitive: kinde's, kinderen's accusative: kindem, kinderenem ablative: kinde, kinderenei There are strong and weak verbs, but luckily there is only one conjugation in Hongsprokk. There are also some irregular verbs, but these are quite rare. schlagge, schlaggen "to beat" Ik schlagge- I beat Ik om schlagging- I am beating Þu schlagge- You are beating Hi/sci/it schlagged- He/she/it beats Wi ert schlagging- We are beating Yu schlagge- You beat (plural) Þei schlagge- They beat For plurals of regular verbs, simply use the continuous form and add a "wes" meaning "was". Example: Ik wes schlagging. "I was beating" be, been "to be" Ik om- I am Þu ert- You are Hi/sci/it is- He/she/it is Wi ert- We are Yu ert- You are Þei sinden- They are Imperfect verbs follow a similar pattern for regular verbs, only they begin with a ge-. Example: Sci geschlagged "She was hitting" Unfortunately, irregular verbs are a bit more complicated as can be seen below. Ik wes- I was Þu werst- You were Hi/sci/it werste- He/she/it was Wi werst- We were Yu werst- You were Þei wersten- They were =Wöurdbukki= aardvark- earth pig (from Dutch) Angelland- England Angellisc- English appelle- apple avünkkili- uncle (from Latin) bakken- to bake bo- boy bukki- book Caesar- Emperor Caesarhoed- Empire Þoutkksc- German Þoutkkeland- Germany faþer- father ferensier- television frow- woman frowköng- queen göud- good grott- great grottfaþer- grandfather grottmaþer- grandmother gürl- girl hofon- sky Island- Iceland Islandsc- Icelandic Italiee- Italy Ivrit- Hebrew (from Hebrew) Japaneland- Japan Jude- Jew Judesc- Yiddish Judentom- Judaism kinde- child kindergarten- kindergarten (from German) knifen- knife kömputere- computer köng- king könghoed- kingdom könglikki- royal Kristantom- Christianity Kristane- Christian man- man maþer- mother messer- knife Musulman- Muslim Musulmanhoed- Islam nachber- neighbour nachberhoed- neighbourhood Neaþerland- Netherlands Neaþerlandsc- Dutch Neigeria- Nigeria öuttelandisc- foreign öuttelander- foreigner piñata- piñata (from Spanish) Polönd- Poland Polösc- Polish museum- museum (from Latin) Russland- Russia Russösc- Russian saga- epic poem sagahoed- epic poetry skillen- arts söngenkrafft- poetry sprakken- to speak sprokki- speach stüden- to study takken- to talk weven- to weave werld- world werldstüd- science wöurd- word ygsöendhoed- good health, gesundheit =Example text= Ounser faþer hwou ert in hofonei. '' Our father who art in heaven. ''Gehefene bie þy name. Hallowed be thy name, Numbers: Noþþi- Zero Ön- One Tvö- Two Ðri- Three Fyr- Four Funþi- Five Sekksi- Six Sevan- Seven Akkþi- Eight Naini- Nine Tani- Ten Elfen- Eleven Tvölfi- Twelve Ðertan- Thirteen Fyrtan- Fourteen Funþtan- Fifteen Sekkstan- Sixteen Sevantan- Seventeen Akkþtan- Eighteen Naintan- Nineteen Tveitig- Twenty Ðreitig- Thirty Fyrtig- Forty Funþtig- Fifty Sekkstig- Sixty Sevantig- Seventy Akkþtig- Eighty Naintig- Ninety Hundreþþi- Hundred Ðusanþþi- Thousand Tansanþþi- Million Milljen- Billion Billjen- Trillion Gröððen: Greetings: Good morning- Göud mürgyng Good afternoon- Göud efternöun Good evening- Göud avenþþi Good night- Göud nahþþa Hello- Hallo How is your wife?- Hu is þur frowbride? Category:Languages Category:FFD